Becarefull of what you wish for
by Waddle1985
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happens to Deanna after she made her wish at the end of the book "A well-timed enchantment"? Well now you do. Here's my version of what happened. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 Deanna's Wish

Teaser

_She looked at the well._

_She looked at Oliver._

_She smiled._

_Then again, she thought, what could she do but cross her fingers and hope for the best?_

_She leaned over the well and wished._

She made the wish, and hoped for the best. All the sudden one of the elf's appeared. "I'm sorry but that wish cannot be granted". Deanna gets frustrated and grabs the elf "Why"? The elf gets really anoid. "Let go of me you stupid human". "You don't know the rules of magic like I do" the elf exclaimed. "It's against the rules of nature. There would be consequences you won't like". "I don't care what the consequences are, just make it happen". The elf manages to free himself from Deanna's hold. "Fine, but you must promise me that he needs to come back to me in a week". Deanna gave a weak response "Fine". The elf gave a very brief warning "If he does not come back in 1 week there will be terrible consequences".

The elf then clicks his fingers. Oliver's changes are starting to become obvious. He is now in his human form, and both Deanna and Oliver share a very passionate kiss. "Thankyou" said Oliver.

Deanna and Oliver spent most of the week in her relative's cottage in France, talking and reminiscing what has happened during the amazing 48 hours they had in dark ages of France.

It has now been exactly one week since Deanna and Oliver have left the fair folk. Deanna and Oliver are downstairs having breakfast served with a fresh glass of milk. After they have finished breakfast, they go straight back to the well to see the fair folk.

As soon as the reach the well the fair folk were waiting for them. Of them looks quite shocked.

"It seems that you have done what we asked" the hip one said. "For that, we shall allow Oliver to permanently remain human". Oliver and Deanna looked really shocked. "However" said the fair folk. "You must do one last thing for us before we can allow this to happen" he said. Deanna looks pretty anoid "No, absolutely not, the last time I did something for you I almost got killed". "Fine, say goodbye to Oliver" said the fair folk.

Deanna then paces around for a few minutes, and talks it over with Oliver. Deanna approaches the fair folk and says "Fine, What do you need us to do?" The old fashioned one looks very pleased. "All you need to do is recover our pet unicorn". "What? Unicorns don't exist" said Deanna. "You stupid human, Unicorns are just as real as us". "Why did you have a Unicorn as a pet anyway" said Oliver looking quite curious. "Where do you think we get our magic from?" Oliver nods.

"Now of course, there's one more thing you need before you leave. You will need a cat to guide you to the unicorn". "That would make sense; I can sense magic easily as a human" said Oliver. "Yes, but you won't be able to sense pure magic". "He's not turning back into a cat" Said Deanna. The older one whispers into the hip ones ears "I told you she was dumber than the cat". "Who said anything about turning him into a cat anyway?" he replied. They both grin, and click their fingers.

"hmmm not bad at all" Said the fair folk. Oliver looked around looking for Deanna but couldn't see Deanna in site. Then he looks down, and he could only see a light brown cat, with brown eyes looking scared and confused.

"Meeeeooow"

End of chapter one

Reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter 2 Deanna's new groove

Oliver was quite shocked to see a light brown tabby cat next to a pile of Deanna's clothes. Oliver gulped and said "Is that..." "Yes its that stupid human" said the fair folk. The cat was trying to stand up on two of its paws, but it ends up back down on all fours. Oliver picks up Deanna and takes her over to the pond so Deanna could see for herself. Deanna looks down onto the lake and see's a reflection of a brown cat looking right back at her. She completely drops onto the ground and try's to cry but no tears are coming out of her eyes. All she does is just lay there.

"Change her back, you didn't have permission to change her into a cat" said Oliver arguing with the fair folk. "You didn't give us permission to change you into a human, and you didn't argue with us". "But she doesn't deserve this, she's a good person and she has a life". "Good person or not, we can't change her back into a human, we don't have enough magic to do it". Oliver was about to loose it and looked like he was going to give the fair folk a knuckle sand which for lunch "CHANGE HER BACK!" "Well find the unicorn, and the unicorn will have enough magic to do it" said the hip one. "We want our unicorn back in one piece you know".

Oliver looked at Deanna; Deanna is still lying there motionless looking at the pond. He turns back to face the fair folk but they are nowhere in sight. "Stupid fairies" Oliver muttered under his breath. Oliver walks to Deanna and kneels down "Are you hurt?" "Rainewwooo?" said Deanna. Oliver nods and says "Don't worry, the sooner we find the unicorn the sooner you will be back to your normal self". Deanna, now cat gets up and attempt's to walk but she ends up tripping over. Oliver giggles "I guess your not use to walking on four legs yet" Deanna "Hisses". "So what do we do now?" Said Oliver thinking to himself. "Meeow" said Deanna. "Well you're no help". Oliver clicks his fingers he goes over to grab the rest of Deanna's clothes and puts it in his backpack. He grabs a silver coin from Deanna's wallet, and throws it into the well.

"I wish to be taken to a place where we can find a unicorn" said Oliver. Deanna try's to get Oliver's attention by mewing as loud as she could because she's starting to get very scared. Oliver picked up Deanna and put her in his back pack. "Hang on" said Oliver. Oliver jumps into the well, and they immediately get transported to the location of Oliver's desire.

They both end up in a forest which seems very familiar. To Deanna all the tree's are a lot bigger than what she remembered. Her sense of hearing and her sense of sight has changed too. She can see things a lot clearer, and she could hear things she never thought she could hear before. Oliver walks over to a nearby lake, and puts his backpack down on the grass.

He jumps in the water to catch some fish for lunch. He ends up lucky and manages to catch two snappers. He grabs a stick, sharpens the stick, and slices the fish open. He cuts the fish up in pieces for Deanna. Deanna gives Oliver a weird look and mews. "Just eat it, trust me its good for you" Said Oliver. Deanna then takes a sniff of the fish and starts eating it. At first she struggles with eating the fish, but she quickly adjusts to it. After a while It looks like Deanna enjoyed the fish and Oliver eats his own fish with a bit of ease, but ends up coughing once he's finished with it, and coughs out a few fish bones.

Deanna climbs up onto Oliver's lap. Oliver pets Deanna, and looks at her body. "You look, really cute as a cat". Deanna let out a purr, and she got startled by it. "Don't worry about it; we do it when we are satisfied" Said Oliver.

Oliver gets up and puts Deanna in his backpack. "Well we better go, If we are where I think we are I think we better start heading North".

End of the Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 Return to castle Belese

Chapter 3

Oliver walks through the forest and straight ahead he notices a man with a mask pointing a gun directly to the driver of the horse and cart. Another man is going through the carriage looking for valuables. Oliver puts his back pack down behind a tree, and Deanna climbs out of it. Oliver looks at Deanna and says "Hide, and stay out of the way". Oliver then climbs up the tree and waits. He waits for one of the thieves's to get close enough to the tree. He then pounces on the first thief and knocks him unconscious. He runs to the thief in the carriage and grabs him, and throws him to one side, and knocks him down onto the ground.

The carriage master jumps off the carriage and grabs the gun that's on the ground. "Thankyou" said the carriage master. A voice came from inside the carriage "Is it safe to come out"? "Yes, lady Adele" and then a Beautiful women with long black hair, with a very beautiful dress jumps out of the carriage. She has a good look at Oliver, and says "Thankyou peasant, one who has just saved our lives surely deserves a reward". "No, no reward is needed, but would you help me out and give me a ride to Castle Belese?" Lady Adele smiled and said "Yes, of course we are on our way right now". "Thankyou" said Oliver, and he goes to fetch his backpack and Deanna. Deanna looks like she has now adjusted to walking on all fours, and follows Oliver.

Lady Adele has a look at Deanna "who's that". "Oh it's my cat Deanna" said Oliver. "She looks beautiful for a cat" said Lady Adele. Oliver picks up Deanna and hops into the carriage. Lady Adele signals the driver to Drive off. "Have you been to Castle Belese before" Said Lady adele. "Yes, I was there only just last week". "How strange, I haven't seen you before". "We weren't there for very long" Said Oliver. "What is your name young man" "Its Oliver" Said Oliver. "My name is Lady Adele my father is Lord Baylen". "Meow" Said Deanna looking really confused. "I didn't know Baylen had a daughter". "Well now you know Oliver" Said Lady Adele. The carriage then comes to a complete stop. Lady Adele looks outside. "Oh, it looks like we have just arrived".

Oliver hops outside, and has a look at Castle Belese. It looks a lot older, chipped bricks, and surrounding houses around the castle looks old and dusty. Lady Adele's hand maiden rushes out to greet her. "My lady how was the trip?". "It was fine. This boy saved my life. Can you see to it that he and his cat get the guest room upstairs?" Said Lady Adele. "Yes my lady, I'll be right onto it". "Do you know where I can find Algernon?" Lady Adele gives Oliver the weird look "He died just after I was born". "Oh" said Oliver looking very disappointed. "Meow" said Deanna. "I know, maybe we have arrived a little later in time than we have antisipated". "This may prove to be more difficult than I thought" thought oliver.

Oliver and Deanna arrive at the guest room. The guest room looks fit for a king. The bed sheets looks like they have been weaved by hand with the finest silk. There's a couple of chair's. a tables and a very soft bedroom mat on the floor. Oliver puts Deanna down on the bed. Deanna rolls around on the bed, and purrs. It looks like she could get use to this. Ariel sits on the bed and pets Deanna. "I like your cat, she's got soft fur". "Yes, she's one in a million" said Oliver. "meow" said Deanna "Yes I was getting to that said Oliver". "How can you understand your cat?" said Ariel". "umm well that's a long story. Anyway do you know where I can find a unicorn". "I don't know where to find a unicorn, but Bernard might know where to find one" said Ariel. "Who's Bernard?" said Oliver. "A Wizard, who lives in the tower opposite the castle".


End file.
